The Forgotten
by Yourmotherisanargle
Summary: Ever want to know what really happened in Shepherd's Glenn before Alex got there? Well, it's Elle's turn to tell the story. Read and Review! More chapters to come!


Of the things you could be certain about Shepherd's Glenn-it was how painfully routine things had always been. Generations of mindless idiots being sheep herded to do what was expected of them. People like my Mom-holding the reins. And while I was no exception, that didn't necessarily mean I listened either. Yet when I woke this morning there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach Because for the first time in years-the house was _quiet_.

Mom worked a lot- Dad was stay at home. And Nora-well Nora was just hitting that stage in her life where she _should_ of been loud. Of course she had the good grace to remain an angel even in her devil teen years. Mom liked to say I made up for her lack of rebellion-I liked to say she just didn't know how to handle girls.

Regardless, and all jokes aside-there was still the matter of the uncomfortable stillness. I couldn't hear my sister's music playing from the kitchen-didn't even hear my Dad's obnoxious television. Mom was usually at work- and even now I would of settled for the ungodly nagging on her end. "Nora?" Nothing-maybe it was my birthday. Nora liked to let me sleep in on my birthday-but Mom sure as hell didn't.

"Brat!" No answer-by now she would of stormed in here to her own defense. Groaning as I pushed the sheets off and went on a scavenger hunt for shoes. To be fair-I wasn't _always_ this lazy. I had drive once, ambition and goals. I'd been the fastest runner on our track team and I was damn dedicated to stay that way. Getting up at six every morning just to practice. Of course that was before Mom threw a fit about my scholarship out of state. God forbid any of the founding family children escaped Shepherd's Glen unscathed by the guilt of their heritage.

Except Alex-oh god_ Alex_. Fours years and it had not lessened the blow of him leaving. No goodbye-nothing. We were close, I would of thought he'd at least tell me he was going. He was supposed to be my best friend, we were supposed to leave together. Not going to lie, things had been a lot harder since he left. But instead of wallowing in my own self pity- I went about proving I didn't need the stupid Shepherd to be happy.

It was a lie-I was miserable. How was I supposed to prank people by myself?

I make my way to the kitchen that was an eye sore to the most generous of blind. Mom lacked a sense of taste, most people here did. A bland yellow with flower printed panels. You'd think she stole her decor from the seventies-probably did. And to my suspicion-I was right. No one was home-now that was weird.

The phone sounded like a gunshot in silence- making me leap over the counter to take cover. It took me exactly four rings to realize there was no immediate danger.

"What?" I was always such a pleasant person in the morning.

"You sound peachy. I'm off work today, want to hangout?" Jeanine was one of the few friends I had. Older-was married but she was the best I had. I bite my bottom lip- scanning the counter for any kind of note someone might of left behind.

"Yeah sure. Maybe after I hunt down Nora." I did that a lot-didn't exactly like letting her out of my sight. But that was the thing- when Alex was here I didn't have to. Because more often than not she'd be with Josh and neither of us need worry. Josh was gone too- Nora had taken that even worse. If I thought her reading habit was excessive back then? At fifteen year old heart break- there were too many cheesy love novels on her bookshelf.

Jeanine was talking on the other end-yelling at Fred. They sure as hell bickered like a married couple. "Nora? I saw her yesterday, the library I think." Come to think of it-it had been the last place I'd seen her too. Eyes narrowing in thought before hanging up on Miss-talks-a-lot.

Nora's room had been untouched, bed made and everything in order. She was a neat freak like that, but there was just one thing that seemed off to me. The book on her nightstand. It was something she didn't go anywhere without. Josh had given it to her-or more (Josh's parent's bought it for her birthday). Alice in Wonderland, the very book that made me wonder if my sister would start doing shrooms. I pick at it curiously, feeling the weight of the pages and the headache I would of gotten if I'd even attempted to read it.

She'd been an easy person to guess. Nora had always been a people pleaser, didn't like upsetting Mom or Dad. I guess she figured I gave them enough hell as is-to which I strongly disagreed. But still-she wouldn't of not come home. Nora was too much of a wimp to stay out after dark anyway. Would cry when the power went out-so what was the deal then? Well- I was about to find out. And if I'd known the hell I was about to find-I might of taken babysitting more carefully.

Like? Read and Review for the next chapter!


End file.
